


Now I'm a goner

by Flaslove



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Hurt Barry, Near Death Experiences, Prediction Fic, The flash 3x15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10047359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flaslove/pseuds/Flaslove
Summary: Inspired from the promo picks when Barry has a steel rod is sticking out of Barry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AHHH THE PROMO PICS WERE OUT AND I GOT INSPIRED TO WRITE THIS (PS: there are photos out with Iris and Iris had a ring on her finger YAY)

"Have you found him yet?!" Iris asks in concern

"Not yet....perfect his emergency tracker just came on I'll be right back with him." Cisco says as he opens the breach.

\-------------------------------------------

Cisco opens the breach on barrys location and he couldn't see anyone.

"Barry?" He calls out. Cisco can hear uneven breathing so he decides to follow it. 

"Oh my God! Barry!" Cisco sreamed as he saw his friend with a piece of metal sticking out of the speedster. Cisco can hear the STAR Labs members yelling and asking what was happening.

"GUYS Barry is hurt! Bad! I'm bringing him back to STAR Labs now be ready for a emergency surgery caitlin." Cisco yelled through the coms 

He picked up the speedster carefully and heard the hero make a whine in pain. 

"It's ok Barry you're going to be ok!" Cisco said trying to keep Barry awake.

Cisco opened another breach to get back to STAR 

\-------------------------------------------

Ciscos breach opened in the cortex and everybody was expecting to see Barry hurt but they didn't expect to see such a large chunk of metal sticking out of his chest.

"Oh my lord!" Caitlin exclaimed as she went to help Cisco with Barry. Joe came over and lifted the young hero easily and rushed him to the medical bay while Julian Caitlin and Cisco followed. Joe layed Barry down and looked scared for. Barry's Life.

"Caitlin? What's the damage?" Julian asked nervously 

"The piece of metal it punctured his lung he isn't breathing easily we need to remove the piece asap!" Caitlin said as she got her gloves on "Barry this won't be pretty, guys I need you to hold him down as I pull this out." Caitlin explained 

Cisco grabbed Barry's hand while joe and Julian held down his shoulders. Caitlin put a washcloth between Barry's teeth so he wouldn't bite down too hard and break his teeth. She gripped the piece of metal with both of her hands and with one swift pull she pulled it out. Barry screamed out in pain and went completely limp.

Caitlin quickly went to check his pulse "oh god" she whispered "Cisco start doing compressions! We put to much stress on his body taking that out he had a stroke!" 

Cisco did compressions for thirty seconds until the heart monitor showed barrys heart was beating again

"Oh thank god" Caitlin Julian Cisco and joe all said.

\---------------------------------------------

Joe and Caitlin and Iris didn't leave barrys side just incase the young hero decided to stroke out again.

Barrys eyes Shot open with a gasp that quickly turned into a yelp 

"Easy Barry you are at STAR you're completely safe but you are still in critical condition don't move at all" Caitlin said as she pushed Barry down 

Barry mouthed the word 'happened' and Caitlin understood 

"Cisco found you with a piece of steel that impaled your lung we were able to keep you alive" Caitlin explained "joe call me if anything happens" Caitlin finished as she walked out 

"Barry Allen I did not agree to marry you just to watch you die" Iris lightly teased

Barry nudged his head over as if saying 'I would never leave you' 

"I love you" Iris said as she lightly kissed him. 

"Please don't ever scare me like that again!" Joe pleaded 

Barry chuckled and then grimaced in pain. He started to look sleepy again.

"Don't fight it bar get all the rest you need" joe encouraged and just like that Barry was out like a light.


End file.
